Monster Hunter
by ManipulativeAngel
Summary: Gwen has mission she must complete. Save the world. Though she swore herself to the secret boss she doesn't know how to save the world. All she knows is that a certain game show and cast is a big variable in her mission. All she has to do... is sign the contract.


I know I haven't finished my other stories but I've had this idea for years.

* * *

Since 7 wasn't so bad right? I mean it helps me survive. It's pretty cool too. "Yo Gwen." A voice said behind me. I pushed my Chanel Sunglasses above my head so I could see who it was. It was Carlos. He was my partner. We were... different... but we also had a cover. Since we had good "detective" skills we became agents/spies. In addition to that we became part of the FBI. Though that's not what my life is concentrated on. At least not entirely. I'm 16 ok? I've been in the business since I was seven. It was learn to fight or die trying. If you haven't guessed I chose the first one. "We have another case." Carlos said walking towards me. We were at the park. This is where I usually went when I had nothing to do. "What's it?" I asked and stood up from the bench I was sitting on. "Someone stole... uh..." Carlos stuttered. "Spit it out." I said. Sure... we weren't EXACTLY human but we were... grossed by somethings. "Condoms." Carlos said quickly. I made a disgusted face. "Where to?" I asked. "Uh... the... McLean Mart." Carlos answered. Ugh that place. All the products had Chris McLean's face on it. I'm pretty sure even the condoms had his face on them. "Let's go." I said. Carlos nodded. We headed to my Midnight blue motorcycle and climbed on. I drove us to McLean Mart where the manager was talking to the casier who was by the door. "Quality!" The manager exclaimed. The cashier guy was nodding at the manager's words every now and then. "Excuse me." I said. "What now? Were closed." The manager snapped. I held up my FBI badge. The manager examined it and apologized. "I am sorry. It's just that the whole isle is gone!" The boss exclaimed. I turned to Carlos. "You said it was just the you-knows." I said. Carlos shrugged. I turned back to the manager. "What did the person look like?" I asked. "All we saw was green." The manager said. The employee nodded. I looked over at the isles and saw one that was completely empty. "Stay here and sketch out whatever they saw." I said. Carlos was about to protest but shut his mouth shut cuz he remembered I was his boss and I could easily "fire" him.

I headed to the isle. It was spotless. Not. I had great vision. By the nearest EXIT door there was a green... hair. I grabbed it and put it in a zip lock. I headed outside to my motorcycle and headed to the back of the mart. Carlos wouldn't be worried because I always did this. I rode until I came to an intersection. I looked right and saw nothing. Straight ahead nothing. Left I saw a flash of green. Bingo. I turned left and the figure broke into a run. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. I went faster and eventually caught up to the suspect. When my motorcycle was close enough I stood on it and tackled the man. "Shit." The guy said. I pulled out my cuffs and cuffed the man. I slammed him against my motorcycle which had stopped. I checked his pockets. He was clean. Though it was the guy. "Where's the products of isle 6?" I asked. "What are you? A cop?" The guy asked. I grabbed his wallet and checked his ID. It said "Daniel Smith. Age: 21". I snorted. As if. "Community Service." I said. It wasn't really a lie. I was doing community service to go up a rank in the business. "Can I have that back?" The guy asked. I shook my head. "Not yet." I mumbled. I peeled off the front of the ID. "Dude!" The guy shrieked. I stiffed a laugh. It read "Duncan Renae Carter. Age: 16". "Not cool man not cool." He said. "So Duncan... where are the items?" I asked. "I don't know what your talking about." Duncan lied. "Well Duncan... you might want to spit out who your partner is. Your going to juvie Duncan... again." I said. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I went to juvie?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

I cleared my throat and changed my voice "My Duncan... awesome... but you have to go to juvie." Duncan's eyes widened. "Really? You were Michelle McCool?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. "Damn... and I thought she was hot." Duncan muttered. I rolled my eyes. "You seem like a nice kid. But I have to do this." I said and raised my fist. "Kid! I'm older than you!" Duncan shrieked. "Whatever." I said. I pulled back my fist and let loose. Can't let this one get away. I needed the high rank... for my prize...

Duncan was now knocked out. I plopped him onto the back of my motorcycle and headed to the Juvenile Detention Center. "Sup Gwen?" Eric asked from behind the counter. "Just Carter again." I said. Eric laughed and pointed to his "special" cell. I threw him onto his... metal bed. He moved and turned to his side. I closed his cell and locked it. This was pretty much a quarter of my life... a quarter. I'm more surprising than you might think. I signed the papers and left to go back to the McLean Mart. Carlos and the Cashier were chatting. "Found him?" Carlos asked. I nodded. "Where's the products?" Carlos asked. I shook my head and used my eyes to motion towards the cashier. He nodded and brought the cashier somewhere. I looked at the security cams and concentrated on them. Soon they shut off. I went to the isle and waved my hand. Holographic imaged of what was there appeared. I nodded at it and snapped my fingers. Soon the isle filled with what used to be there. I told you... I was full of surprises. I turned the cameras back on and sat by the register. The manager came out of his room and looked at the isle in surprise. "Mr. McLean knew you could do it!" The manager exclaimed. "That's why Mr. McLean invited you to be on his new reality show for talented people!" The manager said and handed me an envelope. A few seconds later Carlos appeared with the cashier and we got ready to leave. "Tell him I'll think about it." I said. I put down my sunglasses and Carlos and I headed for the headquarters.

* * *

Headquarters...

"Gwen, you have reached the rank of Monster Hunter due to you killing your thousandth monster yesterday and solving your millionth case today." The secret boss said. I smiled. The secret boss smiled weakly and collapsed into his chair. My smile faded. "The spirit of Tiffany lies in you..." Is what I last heard. Then and there is when I became one of the most powerful beings on earth. "But you must fulfill this last case." I heard in the air. "Join the show and make sure McLean doesn't kill any of the cast. They are special." I heard. That was it though. No last whisper because that was the last whisper. I sighed. Time to sign that contract.


End file.
